Timeline
"The moment I saw him staring at that Monster High banner, I knew how this would all end." This is a timeline of the events of "EQUESTRIA GIRLS: The Parody Series". __TOC__ Before The Imprisonment (BTI) .]](Hypothetical events, which may be assumed from details in the episodes or related information, are in italics, and may not be official.) (Non-canon events are shown in square brackets and with italic text.) Before Hasbro * (unknown time) "Mhkalma'a Hra" is born/created in the real world. * "Mhkalma'a Hra" is encountered by an unknown Native American tribe, who remembers him as a frightening, tall being who is obsessed with counting in their folktales. * ''Walt Disney'''' is born in the real world.'' * Walt Disney discovers the Island of Infinite Creativity, and becomes an Overlord through its powers. After establishing his well-known company with his older brother, he embarks on a second journey to the Island, and never returns. * 1926 - Hasbro is born in the real world. * January 1945 - Mattel is born in the real world. * Hasbro manages to obtain both the journal of Walt Disney, and historical records of the so called Seeker of the Unseen - Mr.Chart. He almost goes bankrupt in the process. * Hasbro finds a way to track down Mr.Chart and recruits him, since in business, counting and calculating never ends. With his help, Hasbro manages to get to the Island of Infinite Creativity and steals its powers. Hasbro's Rise to Power * Hasbro and Mattel establish their own companies, and compete for profit. * 1981 - The My Little Pony franchise was created, and its characters were born. * Hasbro overflows the market with his toys, and creates numerous fictional universes, all of which are recorded and sold as an animated TV shows. * Hasbro's profits outgrow the competition, as he doesn't need to hire animators. First Crysis * Hasbro decides to reinvent the characters from his My Little Pony franchise * Since Hasbro used ideas of other creators without compensating them, no artist wants to help him design the new incarnations of each character in each of Hasbro's series. * Hasbro asks children of help and organizes a contest. * Upset young Lauren Faust sends a basic outline of her version of the franchise with a drawing of G1 Firefly done in a style of yet unmade G4. * Hasbro ask Mr. Chart for advice. After analyzing the tone and style of G1 and comparing it to Faust's entry, Mr. Chart suggests abandoning that particular idea, as it goes too far away from the source material and could potentially turn off the target audience. Some of Hasbro's employees disagree, but Hasbro almost never listens to them. * August 2, 1992 - Hasbro takes the advice and reinvents the franchise as a cliche high-school style show. The original characters in the fictional universe are all transformed, and their lands destroyed. They have no chance to rebel, as they were created to be obedient from the start. Second Crysis Coming soon. * 2003 - G3 of My Little Pony is held. Project G4 (2010) Coming soon. * 2009 - The earliest form of G4 MLP appears as an animation test. * October 10, 2010 - Overlord Faust and Overlord Hasbro create and rule Equestria, as Hasbro wanted to reinvigorate his declining "My Little Pony" brand into popularity. * ''Principal Celestia'', Vice Principal Luna, Discord, Queen Chrysalis, and King Sombra are born/created. Canterlot Castle and Ponyville are founded/created. Third Crysis - First War (2010-2013) See also: War Of The Gods Coming soon. * circa 2013 - Overlord Faust leaves, and Overlord Hasbro dominates Equestria. * June 13, 2013 - Their creations rebel against Hasbro's policies, so Hasbro transforms them into Equestria Girls, colorful humanoids influenced by high school dramas. The Legendary Trio of Warriors (2013) Coming soon. * Three warriors defeat and entomb Overlord Hasbro and six of his Equestria Girls into stone, and watch over Equestria for many years to come from the Land of the Overlords. They also split Equestria's universe into three. * Sid Megabus enters into Equestria, and waited for his chance to take over the land. Era of the Shared-Dreams Universe (ESDU) (2013-2014) The following takes place after "Season 3" of the show "Friendship is Magic". All following episodes and media work under the premise that Hasbro's staff members took the likenesses of the characters and continued on without the souls of the original cast, who reside in a "Shared-Dreams" Universe. Their minds, their memories and personalities have become severely distorted by their environment and the Gods. The Era of the Shared-Dreams Universe was the time period during the Mane Six's and Overlord Hasbro's stone imprisonment. Much of the episodes there took place within the Mane Six's minds: at first they were rigid vectors who only hopped up and down, but as the stone seal weakened and their skills improved, they became capable of developing more advanced movements and expressions. Even though Overlord Hasbro was also trapped in his stone form, he used several antagonists as his attempts to control or defeat them, but the Gods were also secretly thwarting his plans by devising several bizarre adventures for the Mane Six to train them to fight him. "Shared-Dreams Universe" refers to their lives in the imaginary Equestria within the shared dream world of the Mane Six. * 2013 - Queen Chrysalis disguises herself as Principal Celestia, and creates the Solar Empire, so as to infiltrate Overlord Hasbro's plans. She also devises a super-weapon to use to destroy Hasbro, and establishes her base in a skyscraper within an unspecified city. * 2013-2014 - Many of the episodes of the Equestria Girls Parody Series (up to Day of the Flutter) take place in the dreams of the Equestria Girls, as they were imprisoned in stone. At the same time, Hasbro also attempts to enter into their minds. * Unknown - Vengeance, Thy Name is Apples - According to Applejack's father, the Appuls first arrived to Equestria, starting a series of generations in which the members of the Appul family use a baseball as their weapon. * "1027" - Dawn of Shimmer - Discord's supposed date of birth. * Caring Cradle - The First Battle of the Bands most likely takes place here, with the Mane Six (with Vinyl Scratch's help) defeating Adagio Dazzle and her Dazzlings. Fluttershy wins a lot of money as her reward. * Discord was presumably turned into a stone statue, to prevent further harm. * MEET SUPERMAN SAM - A former military agent, Superman Sam, stops the Grim Reaper from destroying the world, and the Grim Reaper cuts him into half. Superbad Steve heals him and grants him superpowers, and with Brad, Sam's girlfriend Supermam Pam, and Superbad Steve, start a musical band known as "Super Smash Mouth". However, once Sam noticed that Steve used the band's profits to fund terrorist groups, the two became enemies ever since, and after a fight Sam suffered head injuries that disabled his speech capacities. * EQUESTRIA GIRLS - Rarity falls in love with Brad. * At some point of time, Twilight Sparkle became indoctrinated by the Reapers, causing her to be under their control. * Brag Busters - Trixie challenges Twilight Sparkle, but is defeated. * [[Celestia's Reign|'Celestia's Reign']] - A decoy of Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna fight in an unspecified large city, but Vice Principal Luna kills the decoy, and the real Principal Celestia hides into her headquarters. Rarity breaks up with Brad. * Brad goes to Rarity's Canterlot Boutique to ask for her chocolate cake, but she drives her car to run Brad over. Rainbow Dash tells Rarity to inform Twilight Sparkle about Pinkie Pie's driving license. * Letter to Celestia - Rarity and Pinkie Pie earn their driving licenses, and drive their cars to injure Twilight Sparkle (who was trying to write a letter to Principal Celestia). * Hospital Visit - Rarity visits Twilight Sparkle in a hospital to apologize for injuring her. * [ [[Cosmonaut Quincenera|''Cosmonaut Quincenera]] (non-canon) - Vice Principal Luna battles an alliance of Brad ships and Twi-Reapers, but is killed.'' ] * Un Nuevo Amanecer * Renacer * Dating - Fluttershy goes on a date with Brad on Applebee's, but he is chased out by a swarm of bees. On the next day she and Rarity were driving their car into Sweet Apple Acres when Muscular Appul crushes them and Brad. * Barncoming - The Apponing occurs. Pinkie Pie and her friends go to the Everfree Forest to stop Muscular Appul. * [[Spike's Chill Evening|'Spike's Chill Evening']] - Twilight Sparkle was disconnected and freed from the Reapers' control. * Caring Cradle - Fluttershy receives ten million dollars for winning the Battle of the Bands. * [[Discord's Awakening|'Discord's Awakening']] - After fighting and defeating Queen Chrysalis, Vice Principal Luna talks with her at a peace conference. Their quarreling frees Discord from his stone prison, and he sneaks into a Solar Empire Warehouse to steal the Elements of Harmony. Using its powers, he wreaks havoc upon Equestria, but before he could kill Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy stops him and kisses him, undoing his chaos. Discord then gives the Elements of Harmony to Twilight Sparkle. * [[Dawn of Shimmer|'Dawn of Shimmer']] - Before Fluttershy and Discord can have their honeymoon, Discord was killed by Sunset Shimmer, but returns to use an enormous basketball to kill her. Queen Chrysalis calls Overlord Faust, and mentions that Zecora works on a chemical formula to create a super-weapon to destroy Overlord Hasbro. ** In Discord's gravestone, this date is known simply as "MUFFIN". * How the Queen Stole Bradmas * [ Applecopalypse -'' (non-canon) - The Appuls conquer Equestria with the Shaq'o'dome.] * [ 'Shaq Attack' ''- (non-canon) - The Shaq'o'dome is destroyed, and the defeated Appuls retreat.] * Deleted Scenes - The appearance of the actual "Equestria Girls" movie causes several portals to appear. Twilight is sucked into the Void from one of those portals, an Appul's attempted synthesis of two universes has been thwarted, and King Sombra's and Queen Chrysalis' attempt to unleash her original character ponies has been thwarted. ** "September 12, 2089" - the supposed expiry date for a crate of Original Characters used by Sombra and Chrysalis. * Horse O' Ween - Twilight returns from the Void to celebrate Halloween, and condemns Queen Chrysalis to be sent to the Zone of Eternal Horror for her displeasing costume. * [[Vengeance, Thy Name Is Apples|'Vengeance, Thy Name Is Apples']] - Applejack digs Discord from his grave, and brings him to Black Appul for him to be revived as his servant. * The Princess of War - As Twilight Sparkle drops out from Canterlot High, she wonders what she could do next. She tries to get a job, but with no success. In the meantime, the Appuls start to attack the citizens of Ponyville. Twilight and Spike are rescued by Officer Gold Star, who takes them to a secret base of the Solar Empire. There, Principal Celestia is setting up a tactical operation, the objective of which is to defeat the invaders. Twilight Sparkle becomes a Commander of a newly-formed military force of the Solar Empire - SPORK-COM. Twilight spends a few months in training, while Officer Gold Star (jealous of her position) continues to embark on rescue missions in the occupied Ponyville. Once a small army is organized, Commander Sparkle sends her soldiers to fight the Appuls, while she and her closest friends secretly infiltrates the Appuls' flying fortress. * [[Vengeance, Thy Name Is Apples|'Vengeance, Thy Name Is Apples']] - The Appuls under Black Appul conquer Equestria, so Twilight and her friends fly to the Appuls' battleship. With Fluttershy's help they free Discord and Applejack from Black Appul's control, and escape. Applejack uses a baseball to summon an enormous baseball bat to swat out the Appuls' battleship, but is killed. Nonetheless, ZX revives her as one of his friends angrily objects to her death. * The Princess of War - The Appuls are defeated, yet Ponyville is left in a terrible state. Citizens start to rebel against Celestia, who wants to build up her military forces instead of helping out regular people to rebuild their town. Suddenly, Rich Uncle Pennybags appears and promises to help the Equestrians. Celestia rejects his offer since she is fully aware of the fact that Uncle Pennybags is a servant of Overlord Hasbro, while he knows that Celestia is really Chrysalis. Afraid of a full-blown rebellion, she allows him to do business in Ponyville. Rich Uncle Pennybags steadily rebuilds Ponyville, but later he demands full obedience from the people that he had helped. In a short time, he becomes a worse dictator than Chrysalis had ever been. Day of the Flutter (DOTF) (2014) See also: [[Day of the Flutter|'Day of the Flutter']]Day of the Flutter * Overlord Hasbro has been freed from his imprisonment, as the three universes collide. As a result, the Gods descend from the Land of the Overlords into Equestria to stop him by disguising themselves as three Fluttershys. * April 20, 2014 - Fluttershy meets herself after falling with Rainbow Dash from an airplane crashing their hot air balloon, triggering a paradox that drags them and a third Fluttershy into Twilight Sparkle's mind. * After being rescued by Pinkie Pie and taken away by Rainbow Dash to the Solar Empire Headquarters, Queen Chrysalis explains the current situation to them. * The three Fluttershys visit Zecora in a rap battle, but Overlord Hasbro finds Fluttershy #2, gets the Triforce, and kills everyone (except Fluttershy #2) and destroys Equestria. * April 20, 2014 to July 18, 2015 (564 days) - Fluttershy #2 wanders the emptied Equestria on her horse in search for Overlord Hasbro, and confronts him. He turns Fluttershy #2 into a statue, but after realizing who she actually is, she frees herself and revives the other Fluttershys and her friends, and faces off against Overlord Hasbro. [[I am Adagio Dazzle|'I am Adagio Dazzle']] * Rarity becomes into Nightmare Rarity. ''She transforms the Canterlot Boutique into a frightening realm. * Overlord Hasbro uses Adagio Dazzle against the Mane Six, but she and Nightmare Rarity are defeated. Fluttershy #2 orders pizza for her, the other Equestrians, and Hasbro. Era of the Binary Universe (EBU) (2015-2017) Coming soon. The events from Rainbow Rocks to The Rise of Sid Megabus take place, though within a program used by two computers, each being used either by the Gods or Overlord Hasbro, as they attempt to control Equestria and its events. "Binary Universe" refers to the two universes existing during that time: the real universe where the Gods and Overlord Hasbro compete for Equestria's fate, and the universe of Equestria within their computer program. * ''Queen Chrysalis establishes an underground base within the sewers of another unspecified city. * Rainbow Rocks - The Rainbow Rocks challenge Twilight Sparkle and her friends to the Second Battle of the Bands, but lose to Applejack, who kills them and destroys herself again. * The Horsening - After his show got cancelled, Harbinger attacks Ponyville and turns many of its inhabitants into equines, but is defeated when Sweetie Belle turned into an enormous Machoke, who also destroyed Ponyville in the process. * I am Adagio Dazzle * [ Highway Bobbery (non-canon) ''- Queen Chrysalis and King Sombra fail to rob a bank. Rarity tries to use the Seven Dragon Brads to summon the Almighty Faust, but the world gets destroyed.] * [ 'Rise of the Nightmare Loaf' ''(non-canon) ''- the Nightmare Loaf attempts to plant the Seeds of Armageddon, but presumably fails.] * [ ''Eden Rises (non-canon) - May-June 2015 ] * MEET SUPERMAN SAM - (See "The Era of Shared-Dream Universe") [[The Great Appul War (PART 1)|'The Great Appul War']] * The Appuls occupy Canterlot Castle, while the Oranges establish their base at an island off the coast of the Equestrian mainland, and the Potatoes establish their base deep within the Everfree Forest. * The Appuls, Oranges, and Potatoes get embroiled into a war. * The Appuls, under Admiral Appul, acquire the Appul Blaster, but Chester the Cheetah kills Admiral Appul. Cadet Appul assumes command of the Appul armies in his place, but after the Oranges ambush her and one of her troops, she uses the Appul Blaster to destroy her enemies and escape, but damages it in the process. * Applejack seeks Twilight Sparkle's help to revive Sunset Shimmer, but Sunset refuses to help them fight Chester. * Applejack fights alongside the Appuls for three days, and defeats the Oranges. * Chester begins his rampage on Ponyville, causing much destruction. * Queen Chrysalis holds a meeting with King Sombra and Discord about the secret plans shared between her and Sunset Shimmer. * Applejack seeks Sunset's help again, but she refuses to help her. She wanders in Equestria until she ends up helping the Potatoes look for the Appul Blaster. After fighting Cadet Appul to take and use the Appul Blaster, she reveals herself as Queen Chrysalis. Reconstructed ending/outcome: * Applejack, the Potatoes, Queen Chrysalis, and Sunset Shimmer fight Chester. Sunset Shimmer and (possibly most of) the Potatoes are killed * Applejack kills Chester, and Queen Chrysalis takes his shades as a trophy. * Ponyville is rebuilt or restored. * The Appuls leave Canterlot Castle, or are expelled. Canterlot Castle continues to be used for state functions to keep Equestrian society in order. * The Appuls get enslaved by Applejack. [[A Real Spooky Day (PART 1)|'A Real Spooky Day']]/[[The Rise of Sid Megabus|'The Rise of Sid Megabus']] (late October 2016) * Halloween - October 30, 2016 - Fluttershy ends up in the Everfree Forest, and Twilight Sparkle, Vinyl Scratch, and their friends go there to look for her. Vinyl Scratch defeats the Grim Reaper in a music duel, causing the latter to transform into a Reaper and fly into space. * October 31, 2016 - Due to Peanut being turned into a hamburger and Sweetie Belle killing and eating him, Pinkie Pie's Super Quiz is cancelled. * October 31, 2016 - Vinyl Scratch flies a ship with the Mane Six into space, in trying to find the Grim Reaper to destroy him. He awakens and sends the seven Equestrians' ship plummeting to a desert, but are saved by Superman Sam, who helps Vinyl Scratch kill the Grim Reaper. Queen Chrysalis takes the Grim Reaper's scythe as one of three ingredients for her possible super-weapon (the other being Chester's shades and some seeds). * October 31, 2016 - Vinyl Scratch also kills Sid Megabus after he comes out of hiding, but he is revived as an undead being. * October 31, 2016 - Vinyl Scratch kills the undead Sid Megabus, as she and the Mane Six were going trick-o-treating all around Ponyville. * Superman Sam starts working with Queen Chrysalis, recruiting new members into her army. * [ February 25, 2018 - [["Day of the Flutter 2"|'"Day of the Flutter 2"]] (non-canon) -'' In the Land of the Overlords, Fluttershy #2 demands that Overlord Hasbro give her a birthday present.] * September 2, 2018 - '''Celestia's Brad Burger Bash - Celestia bakes some burgers for Discord. Bradtendo64 - Second War (BSW) (20??) See also: [[EQUESTRIA GIRLS: The Strange Case of Bradtendo64|'EQUESTRIA GIRLS: The Strange Case of Bradtendo64']] Coming soon. * Sometime after the Halloween party, Fluttershy's mood starts to change. She asks Discord if he could regain her lost fortune of 10 million dollars. Although Discord is skeptical about the idea, and doesn't really care about cash, he does get it... somehow. * Fluttershy goes back to being the money-wasting party-animal she was before. Her revived attitude attracts Spike, who was getting sick of Twilight Sparkle and her video-games. Discord seems to be pleased by the fact that Fluttershy is happy again. * Fluttershy and Spike become really good friends, while getting wasted and causing minor property damage around the city. * Fluttershy becomes a big fan of a rather obscure music genre - Eurobeat. * Fluttershy's mood drastically changes again, and she chooses to immiediately leave Ponyville altogether. Discord is surprised by her sudden decision, but still goes with it. * Spike wants to throw the last epic party in the Golden Oak Library (since the last one was ruined by Sid Megabus), where Fluttershy could properly say goodbye to her friends. She agrees to delay her departure, and actually gets invested in the whole proper farewell thing. Trivia * The events of the Parody Series take place within seasons 1-3 of the original MLP:FiM show, and the first two movies of the Equestria Girls movie series. Any later events and occurrences, such as Lord Tirek's rampage, Starlight Glimmer's equality village, and the Friendship Games (though being alluded to in passing references), the Storm King's invasion, the trip to Camp Everfree, and finally the friendship school, did not occur. See also * Episodes ** Deleted content * Halloween * Christmas *